


Take Me to Church

by Multifandomfanfics



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Photographic Memory, Piano, Profanity, Rip JFK, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6680134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomfanfics/pseuds/Multifandomfanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red and Lizzie sing "Take Me to Church"</p><p>Not the whole song.. But comes with a lil suprise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me to Church

Lizzie was bored,like,seriously stupidly boted as she watched for Red to get out the shower

She sat om the piano bench and was playing around when a certain song started to play in her mind.

Lizzie had never told anyone before but she had a photographic memory.

She hadn't even told Ressler,Even Red!

Lizzie sighed and begin hitting the paino notes to the song perfectly

Soon enough she begin sining and made sure she had hit every note and tune correctly.

Lizzie was very suprised with her..

"Take Me To Church,I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies" Lizzie sung while playing the piano..

She had been so caught up in her own fantasy that she didnt notice red take a seat next to her.

Lizzie realized he was there when he begin playing along and singing

Lizzie jumped slightly but if it hadn't been for red telling her to keep playing she would've stopped.

The two finished the song and both looked shcoked at each other.

"How did you learn that?!" Both asked simultaneously 

Lizzie giggled lightly "You first!"

Red nodded "Dembe taught me..Oh..Your turn!"

Lizzie sighed and confessed "Photographic Memory"

Red narrowed his eyes "Periodic Table..go.."

Lizzie nodded her head "Hydrogen,Helium Lithium Beryllium,Boron, Carbon, Nitrogen,Oxygen---"

She stopped

"I can keep going if you want.." Lizzie said

"One more..JFK go.." red asked

He didnt even ask any questions about John F. Kennedy 

But she went on anyways

"JFK, John F. Kennedy was the 35th president of the united states. His nickname was jack and he was born on May 17 1917. He was assassinated by Lee Harvey Oswald,who was born on October 18th 1938, in Dallas Texas on 12:30 pm on Friday November 22nd 1963.." Lizzie said all at once..

"Holy shit.." red mumbled..

**Author's Note:**

> R.I.P. JOHN FITZGERALD KENNEDY 
> 
> GONE BUT NEVER FORGOTTEN


End file.
